Red Blood
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: pairings Gintoki x Hijikata setelah Hijikata mati Gintoki bekerjasama dengan Shinsengumi untuk mengambil kembali tubuh Hijikata yang telah dicuri. tapi ternyata Hijikata masih hidup meskipun tidak dalam arti sebenarnya.
1. Chapter 1

Sekitar pelabuhan begitu ramai orang, sirine mobil patroli dan mobil ambulan berbunyi di sana-sini, penduduk sekitar juga berkerumunan. Di saat seperti ini tidaklah aneh jika Shinsengumi juga ikut andil semenjak kasus kali ini adalah pembunuhan ,pengedaran narkoba ,racun mematikan yang di sebarkan oleh para teroris dan pedangan gelap yang sesuai laporan Yamazaki pelabuhan ini adalah markasnya.

Tapi yang membuatnya aneh adalah para Shinsengumi itu menagis dan berlutut mengerubungi seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat mereka hormati dan kasihi.

Terlihat Kondo membeku berdiri di belakang gerombolan tersebut, ia tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah siapa kali ini yang menjadi korban dalam kasus kali ini. Sougo terduduk lemas di sebelah laki-laki besar tersebut dan Yamazaki bergetar tak karuan

Yorozuya juga datang dengan anggota lengkap. Berbaur bersama Shinsengumi, reaksi Shinpachi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kondo, mata Kagura melebar penuh tak kepercayaan dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, namun dari semua reaksi, reaksi Gintoki yang paling tersakiti.

Dengan langkah lemas dan wajah shock yang luar biasa ia mendekati kerumunan yang mengelilingi si korban. Ia bisa melihat wajah pucat dan badan berlinang darah dari balik kain putih yang menutup badan jenasah

"G...Gin-san""Gin-chan" melihat ekpresi Gintoki sekarang membuat Kagura dan Shinpachi cemas setengah mati sekaligus ketakutan

"hahahaha..." Gintoki tertawa garing seperti mau jatuh, ia mundur kehilangan keseimbangan, kepalanya sakit, jantungnya rasanya ingin meledak. Ia tidak percaya apa yang telah dilihatnya, dia tidak percaya kabar yang telah membuatnya kemari "tidak mungkin...dia..." badannya mulai gemetar tak karuan, badannya semakin lemas dan akhirnya terjatuh juga

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi dengan sigap mendatangi atasannya tersebut di susul dengan Kagura untuk memamapah tubuh Gin yang mulai dingin,berkeringat dingin.

"dia bukan Hijikata kan?...Hijikata tidak akan pernah..." sambil menggengam erat lengan baju Shinpachi Gin bergumam hampir tak bersuara "membiarkanku...merasakan perasaan ini lagi"

.

.

.

 **Wakil komandan Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou tewas ditengah menjalankan tugas, laporan medis yang telah memeriksa tubuhnya melaporkan ia telah ditusuk dari belakang, dengan lukanya yang parah ia masih bisa melawan namun akhirnya ia ditinggalkan kehabisan darah...**

Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian tersebut namun masih saja semua chanel TV memberitakan hal tersebut, tentu saja bagi media ini adalah berita yang menarik dan juga penting diketahui masyarakat. Siapapun tidak akan pernah berpikir kalau wakil komandan yang dijuluki iblis tersebut akan meninggal dengan cara seperti itu

*BRAAAK* *PRAANG*

Gin melempar kursinya ke TV, saat ini dia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa diajak berbicara maka karnanya malam itu ia menyuruh Kagura dan Sadaharu tinggal di kediaman Shimura. Ia tidak ingin membuat anak itu ketakutan melihat tindakannya sekarang ini

"Kau pikir...kamatiannya itu bisa di bicarakan begitu mudah?"

"tenangkan dirimu Danna..." suara malas yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik punggungnya "sebelum kau mendengar ini" entah kapan dia masuk

"Okita?" Gin menoleh sambil masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tanpa disadarinya menjadi memburu karena saking marahnya "kau punya kabar buruk apa lagi ?" tanyanya tidak menatap wajah remaja tersebut. Jujur saja tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada kabar kematianHijikata

"kupikir kau akab bertingkah bodoh seperti biasanya" Sougo duduk di sofa "semenjak kau tidak datang ke acara pemakaman si brengsek itu" dengan seenaknya ia sudah menyamankan dirinya dengan menyilangkan kakinya

"kau pikir aku bisa...mendatanginya?" jawab Gin dengan nada sangat rendah. tentu saja bagaimana mungkin ia berkabung jika dia saja masih belum percaya akan kematian Hijikata jauh di dalam hatinya

"maa...kurang lebih aku mengerti perasaanmu" setelah menghela nafas panjang, wajah remaja itu juga menunjukkan kesedihannya "tapi berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan menggila setelah mendengar hal ini"

"..." Gin hanya menatapnya tajam

"tubuh Hijikata..." ia mulai membuka mulutnya menganggap tatapan tajam itu sebagai jawaban 'iya' "sebelum di kremasikan...menghilang"

"!" mata merah Gintoki membulat dengan sangat sempurna

"reaksi yang sama dengan Kondo-san huh" Sougo melihat reaksi itu sedikit sedih "baru pagi ini Yamazaki melaporkannya, dan kupikir kau juga harus mengetahuinya"

"...apa ada yang mencurinya?" nadanya sangat ,mendalam dan tatapannya semakin munusuk "jika kalian ingin mencarinya masukkan nama Sakata Gintoki dlam tim pencari..."

"Danna!?" Shinsengumi tidak pernah berpikir kalau mantan pejuang perang joui akan bergabung bersama meraka. Tentu bergabungnya Shiroyusha tidak buruk, sebaliknya insting dan kemampuan iblis putih itu akan sangat berguna nantinya bagi mereka. meski hanya untuk satu kasus yang berhubungan dengan Hijikata tapi ini akan menjadi pengalaman paling menarik bagi Shinsengumi.

.

.

.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Kabar menghilangnya tubuh wakil komandan telah tersebar, banyak pers berkurumun untuk meminta keterangan lebih lanjut. Kondo hanya menunduk di balik para bawahannya yang berusaha menutup gerbang markas memaksa para orang-orang haus berita tersebut untuk keluar. Tentu komandan tidak akan mengatakan apapun, ini begitu sakit sangat sakit apakah para paparazi ataupun wartawan itu tidak mengerti perasaan kehilangan seseorang?

Seorang pemuda berkudung hitam dengan pakaian serba panjang menutupi tubuhnya lewat di depan ribut-ribut tersebut, ia menoleh sejenak lalu kembali memandang jalanan dan mulai berjalan lagi "aah...kelihatannya mereka sangat kerepotan" katanya sendiri sambil terus berjalan menjauhi gerbang yang ramai

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Gintoki bergabung dengan Shinsengumi. Meski ia menolak menjadi salah satu bagian dalam, ia akan ikut campur bagian luar saja. Mulanya Kondo ingin menempatkannya dalam posisi wakil komandan semenjak Hijikata tidak ada. Tapi tawaran itu di sela Sougo _apa?! Meski aku sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan posisi tersebut kau memberikannya pada Danna?. Lebih baik Yamazaki saja yang menggantikan si brengsek Hijikata..._ kata bocah itu samblil merengut.

Lima hari sudah berlalu semenjak kematian Hijikata. Dia masih diantara kenyaataan dan ketidak percayaannya.

"...kau tidak perlu mencarinya terlalu serius Danna" Sougo duduk di sofa dengan seenaknya "apa China dan si mata empat masih kau suruh menjauh ?"

"Kepalaku sakit mendengar ceramah mereka" jawab Gin dari meja kerjanya yang terletak di bawah tulisan kaligrafi kanji bertuliskan _pikirkan gula darahmu_ "dan apa maksudmu jangan mencarinya terlalu serius"

"ini terdengar kasar tapi..." Sougo mengaruk kepalanya sambil setengah mengacak rambutnya bahkan ia juga sungkan berbicara begini "saat ini dia hanya mayat...dan pelakunya akan muncul setelah dia memberi surat minta tebusan, ancaman atau apapun jenisnya"

"..." Gin merenung menempelkan dahinya ke tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja

"aku tahu Hijikata-san spesial tapi...kau masih punya orang-orang yang ingin kau lindungi bukan ?"

"Aku tahu itu..." ia memejamkan matanya ia mengerti maksud Sougo, sangat mengerti. Tapi ingatan-ingatannya mengenai Hijikata terus menghantuinya sampai kadang membuatnya takut jika ia akan kembali ke masa-masa kelamnya, sebelum bertemu dengan Otose, Shinpachi ataupun Kagura.

Dia akan merasa sendirian lagi, dan merasa dirinya itu tidak berdaya untuk melindungi seseorang dan berakhir tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya.

Jika sebatas taman atau kenalan saja ia masih bisa membuka hatinya tapi untuk cinta. Hijikatalah yang menyembuhkannya. Jika Kagura dan Shinpachi itu sebanding dengan Katsura, Takasugi dan Sakamoto, maka perasaanya pada Hijikata sama dengan Shouyou Sensei atau bahkan lebih. Masih tidak bisa dibandingkan memang sensei dengan Hijikata, tapi tetap saja perasaannya sudah terlanjut melekat pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya kepalanya akan kembali mengenang Hijikata. Wajah itu, senyum itu, suara itu, pukulan itu, dan sebagainya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan Hijikata

"Danna!" suara Sougo memecahkan lamunannya "mau sampai kapan kau mengabaikanku?" remaja itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendatangi meja Gin "boleh saja kau tengelam dari kesedihanmu...tapi" BRAAK kedua tangannya memukul meja "tapi pikirkan juga keselamatanmu"

"aku tahu itu" Gin menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan bertatap muka dengan mata coklat Sougoa yang menatapnya tajam

"..." menghembuskan nafas lelah Sougo menjauh setengah melangkah mundur "jika...misalnya kau mendapat surat atau apapun itu, untuk datang sendiri dari orang yang mengaku mengetahui badan Hijikata hubungi kami, jangan berani kau datang sendiri" ia membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar "aku tahu kemampuanmu itu setara dengan iblis tapi...hanya..."

Sebelum ia berbelok ia menoleh lagi dengan tatapan cemas bercampur sedih "jaga keselamatanmu tentu demi Hijikata-san juga"

"aku tahu itu..."

.

.

.

.

( _esoknya)_

Sore itu, diwaktu langit berubah menjadi merah keorangean dia menemukan secarik surat dari orang yang mengaku bahwa dirinya sedang membawa tubuh Hijikata dan ingin ia sendiri yang kesana atas nama Shinsengumi. Ia merobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan sambil mengumpat kalau dirinya itu bukan bagian dari Shinsengumi dia bahkan tidak memakai seragam mereka . Tapi masih, ia berangkat.

Ini seolah seperti ramalan Sougo kemarin siang. Sambil membuang kertas tersebut ke tempat sampah ada rasa sedikit merinding karena mengetahui insting Sougo ataupun tebakan anak itu yang selalu benar. Di masa lalu Hijikata sendiri yang cerita padanya dan sekarang ia mendapat buktinya

.

 _Maaf..._

 _Aku terlalu egois_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini sendirian._

 _Bukan berarti aku percaya diri, percaya pada kekuatanku_

 _Tapi..._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku hanya ingin_

 _Hijikata menjadi milikku seorang..._

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku ingin_

 _Hijikata menjadi milkku seorang ..._

 _._

 _._

 _Dimana,_

 _Di dalam duniaku_

 _Dan dunianya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Langit sudah gelap gulita, di dalam daerah bekas pabrik hanya sinar merah milik bulan purnama yang menerangi. Hari ini _bloody moon_ dan cuacanya begitu dingin situasi yang pantas jika ada makhluk lain mucul. Dalam legenda eropa mungkin manusia serigala atau Vampire yang akan mendatangi tubuhnya saat ini...

.

.

Apakah ini termasuk ramalan Sougo ?

Saat ini Gintoki sedang berbaring di tanah dengan perut koyak berlinang darah, berkali-kali ia batuk membuat pendarahannya semakin parah.

Bocah itu bilang agar tidak bergerak sendirian karena ia tahu jika sekuat apapun Gintoki itu, saat ini tidak lebih baik dari pada tikus yang sekarat. Leganda iblis putih benar-benar akan menjadi legenda jika pemuda berambut perak itu kehilangan pujaan hatinya.

 _Apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini?_.

.

.

Badannya mulai mendingin karena kehabisan darah, pandangannya mulai rabun tapi masih ia berusaha meraih bulan berwarna merah dengan telapaknya yang berlumuran darah.

Ia mengangkat salah satu lengannya dan melihat bulan merah itu di antara jari-jarinya

 _Tidak terlalu buruk_

 _Karena Hijikata_

 _Juga melihat pemandangan yang sama_

 _Malam itu..._

 _._

 _._

" **kenapa kau ?"**

Gintoki membuka matanya yang hampir tertutup rapat sebelumnya, dengan nafas tersenggal dan suara serak ia berusaha berbicara "si...si..apa?" ia terlalu lemah ia tidak bisa mengerakan lehernya unuk menoleh ke asal suara

" **apa kau memilih kematian yang sama denganku ?"**

Suara itu, tidak ada selain dia yang mempunyai suara itu. Apa dia sedang bermimpi sebelum mati ? atau dia sudah ketempat selanjutnya dimana ia akan bertemu dengan

 _Hijikata !?_

 _Itu kau ?..._

Tidak lama kemudian sepasang mata biru tua menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam pemiliknya menyeringai di depan wajah Gin.

Betapa terkejutnya Gintoki

Pemilik mata itu, bibir itu dan suara itu. Benar adalah Hijikata sendiri...

.

.

.

Pemuda pemilik mata biru tersebut melepas kerudung hitamnya , masih menujukkan taring tajam namun kecil saat menyeringai

"na Yorozuya" mengubah posisi dari berjongkok menjadi duduk "apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan Vampire ?" tanyanya dengan nada santai meski di sebelahya adalah pemuda sekarat

"hah...hah" pemuda berambut perak di sebelahnya masih bernafas namun hanya megap-megap, bahkan tidak bisa mengerti lagi apa yang sedang di bicarakan pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Rasanya ia menjadi tuli, dia hampir tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan _makhluk_ yang mirip Hijikata tersebut

"sebaiknya kau _percaya_...karena aku adalah salah satu dari mereka"

Pemuda berambut hitam terus mengoceh sendiri tidak karuan. Sedikit mirip Hijikata tapi intonasi pemuda tersebut terkesan dingin.

Gin mulai memejamkan matanya lagi sampai ia mendengar satu kalimat yang ia pahami dari bibir pucat pemuda hitam

 _Apa kau masih ingin hidup ?_

.

.

.

Merah dan biru saling berhadapan, pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Gintoki "Hi...Hijikata..." dengan susah payah Gintoki menyebut nama itu

.

.

.

.

 _Apa benar kau Hijikata atau hanya makhluk khayalanku saja ?_

 _Aku tidak ingin hidup di dunia yang tidak ada engkau_

 _Jadi tolong..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda yang mengaku dirinya Vampire menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat , dengan mata birunya yang dingin ia masih menatap lurus bola mata merah Gin yang hampir padam

"uhuk" Gin terbatuk lagi kali ini mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak

"jadi, aku bukan Hijikata yang kau inginkan ?" si Vampire mulai berbicara lagi "apa wujudku terlalu mengerikan bagimu ?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Biarkan aku begini saja...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"kau memilih untuk mati...untuk bertemu dengan jiwaku yang murni"

"..."

Akhirnya Gin berhenti bernafas juga . mata merah tersebut sudah tak terlihat lagi hanya tertutup oleh kelopak mata.

"...meski begitu, tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati begitu saja"

Vampire tersebut meneteskan air mata kesedihan dalam diam, bukan dari tenggorokannya ia mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang memilukkan namun dari dalam lubuk hatinya

"kau harus hidup apapun yang terjadi...Gintoki"

.

.

.

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

"dia menginginkanmu yang murni berarti dia tidak ingin dirimu yang vampire"

"diamlah Jun"

"dan kau masih memberikan darahmu padanya, biarkan saja ia pergi ke surga atau mungkin neraka karena telah banyak membunuh orang"

"kubilang diam Jun !"

Hijikata duduk di pinggir ranjang, dimana Gintoki sedang berbaring tanpa nafas. Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis muda yang manis dan cantik. Ia memiliki rambut hitam berkilau yang panjang sampai sepungung sekilas model rabutnya terlihat normal tapi setelah melihat lagi, bagian atas rambut gadis itu mencuat seperti telinga. Parasnya cantik dan manis, siapapun juga akan tertarik padanya, saat melihat kedalam bola mata emasnya rasanya seperti tersedot oleh kecantikannya. Ia memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan rok mini berwarna merah.

"aku pemilik darahmu! Aku yang berkuasa di sini!"

Meski ia terlihat manis namun saat Hijikata membentaknya, gadis itu terlihat mengerikan dengan mata emasnya ia menyelam kedalam mata biru Hijikata dan mengeluarkan aura aneh yang membuat pemuda yang lebih tua seketika itu juga diam, menutup rapat mulutnya.

Melihat Hijikata yang pucat karena ketakutan, Jun menghela nafas lalu kembali membelakangi Hijikata, melihat keluar jendela "aku tidak bermaksud membantak, tapi kau membuatku kesal" ucapnya diakhiri helaan nafas lagi kali ini terkesan penuh penyesalan "aku bukan vampire jadi aku tak akan mengendalikanmu...aku tak akan membuatmu menjadi budakku tapi pria berambut perak itu..."

"aku akan mengurusnya, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" Hijikata menoleh ke Gintoki yang masih terbaring tanpa nafas "yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah...apakah ia memiliki potensi untuk menjadi vampire?"

"dia punya " jawab Jun mendekati Hijikata "meski aku tak tahu bagaimana prosesnya, aku bukan vampire"

"tapi..kenapa bukan Mayuki yang merubahku waktu itu? Bagaimana bisa kau?"

Sebelum membuka mulutnya gadis itu berjalan mendekati tempat Hijikata lalu mengulurkan kedua lengannya meraih kepala pemuda yang masih menahan nafasnya karena takut "simple saja, ia tidak tertarik denganmu" jawab Jun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hijikata "dan aku juga tidak" lanjutnya tersenyum sangat sadis membuat Hijikata semakin merinding "tapi anak itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik tentang kalian berdua"

Disaat seperti ini Jun benar-benar menakutkan, mata emasnya itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding ditambah lagi dengan senyum itu, dibandingkan dengan ini rumah hantu rasanya lebih baik. Tapi harga dirinya mengambil kontrol, membuatnya berani bertanya "apa?"

Berlahan gadis itu menjauh lalu kembali memandang luar jendela "Abyss suka mempermainkan orang, lebih baik kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian" jawabnya lalu berputar beberapa kali, setiap putaran kakinya akan terangkat dan sampailah ia di udara, melayang

"Abyss.." setiap kali mendengar nama itu membuat Hijikata berkeringat dingin, dengan gugup ia menelan ludahnya sendiri lalu kembali berbicara "entah kalian itu iblis atau malaikat"

"hahaha...itulah Immortal"

OXO

Badannya sakit dan susah untuk bernafas, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghisapnya, memakannya rasaya benar-benar mengerikan. Ia berteriak meminta pertolongan sebelum ia terhisap oleh lumpur hitam yang basah dan dingin, sungguh menjijikkan.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah semua kegegelapan lenyap. Ia menemukan dirinya di pelabuhan, ia berdiri di tengah situasi yang sama seperti malam itu, saat dimana Hijikata meninggalkannya

Kepalanya sakit, ia tak ingin melihat kejadian yang sama, kejadian yang paling memilukkan setelah kematian gurunya. Seperti malam itu, seorang prajurit Shinsengumi membuka kain putih penutup jenasah yang berlumuran darah, ia tak ingin melihat wajah pucat Hijikata itu sekali lagi.

Tapi apa yang dia lihat? Itu dia sendiri, itu badannya yang berada di balik kain, itu badannya yang tertusuk berlinang darah. Bukan Hijikata yang mati melainkan dia

Hijikata terduduk lemas melihat jasadnya. Ada yang salah! Ini tidak seperti ingatannya! Kenapa Hijikata yang berada di posisinya malam itu sedangkan ia yang menjadi jasad?

.

.

.

.

 _Apa sebenarnya aku yang mati?_

 _Bukan dia?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu pandangannya kembali gelap, cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara seorang gadis kecil memanggil namanya. Suara itu lembut tapi juga mengerikan, dadanya berdetak cepat, keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya, rasa takut dan bingung membuatnya gila "SIAPA KAU! KELUARLAH!" ia berteriak sekeras mungkin

Tak ada apapun selain kegelapan dengan dirinya, ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri tapi sekelilingnya hanya kegelapan yang mencengkram "sial sial sial sial sial sial JANGAN BERCANDA!"ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sangat keras sampai kukunya sendiri menancap cukup dalam, rasa sakit membuat rasa takutnya berangsur menghilang tapi tak membuat dirinya semakin baik. Karena sakit ini membuatnya menyadari satu hal

.

.

.

.

 _Ini bukan mimpi_

 _Karena_

 _Aku merasakan sakit_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan_

 _Jangan lupakan, sensasi hangat dari darahmu yang sedang mengalir_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

"berhentilah berteriak"

Setelah mimpi buruk yang panjang akhirnya ia bisa juga lepas dari lilitan mimpi tersebut. Ia membuka keduamatanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya, melihat sekeliling ruangan bergaya eropa. Di sana hanya ada dia dan seorang gadis kecil berambut perak atau lebih tepatnya putih karena rambut gadis cilik itu lebih pucat, tak berwarna sama seperti salju. Rambut panjangnya itu terikat dua dan mata ungu tuanya itu mengamatinya dalam-dalam seolah dia adalah makhluk yang sangat menarik baginya. Tapi bagi Gintoki sendiri gadis ini juga tidak normal, kulitnya putih bersih hampir menyamai rambutnya juga memakai pakaian serba putih, hanya mata ungu tajamnya saja yang memiliki warna.

"apa...aku berteriak?" tanya Gin membalas teguran pertama gadis itu "dan..dimana ini?"

"kastil bagian barat" jawab gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang kelihatannya ia gadis yang sembrono, dia melirik Gintoki lagi lalu menutup mulutnya. Kelihatannya baru saja ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak penting atau mungkin rahasia "siapa namamu?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik lalu mendekati jendela dan membuka gordennya "Hijikata yang membawamu kesini"

"Hijikata!" Gintoki tersentak mendengar nama itu "apa maksudmu, Hijikata membawaku kesini?!" ia ingin berbicara lantang tapi rasa sakit diperutnya menahannya

"jangan banyak bergerak kau belum pulih sepenuhnya" gadis itu menghela nafas panjang "dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"...Sa...Sakata Gintoki" saat mata ungu itu menatapnya tajam spontan ia mengikuti kemauan gadis itu, seolah ia sedang dikendalikan "ja,jadi tentang Hijikata"

Kelihatannya gadis itu senang Gintoki memperkenalkan dirinya, setelah tersenyum kecil ia menjawab "dia bosan menunggu tapi sebentar lagi dia juga datang"

"tapi...dia hidup?"

"jika yang kau maksud ia bisa bergerak dan berbicara...iya" baiklah, gadis itu tidak mengatakan kalau Hijikata hidup jadi tentang Vampire yang ia ingat samar-samar sebelum hilang kesadaran adalah Hijikata yang ia maksud "kau belum berubah seutuhnya jadi kemampuan regerenasimu buruk, untuk sementara waktu bertahanlah dengan metode manusia" mata ungunya memperhatikan perban di perut Gintoki "dan kau tak bisa menghindari rasa sakit Gintoki"

"me,metode manusia?" ia mengedipkan matanya sebanyak yang ia bisa, gadis muda di depannya ini berkata seolah ia bukan manusia melainkan makhluk dari dunia lain dan hal ini membuat ketakutannya beserta penasarannya memuncak

"jika kau masalah dengan Hijikata yang sekarang kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri" berlahan gadis itu mendekati pintu putih lalu memutar gagangnya "sekali lagi" lanjutnya sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan meninggalkan Gintoki yang kebingungan setengah mati disana

OXO

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu sendirian diatas single bed berspeprei biru dan putih akhirnya satu-satunya pintu untuk keluar-masuk terbuka kembali

Pemuda berjubah hitam masuk kedalam diikuti seorang gadis bermata emas. Entah kenapa saat pemuda itu mendekatinya, masih dengan kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya; ia tersenyum ,ia bisa tahu dari baunya, ia tahu siapa dia

"Hi...Hijikata?" bersamaan dengan nama itu terucap, pemuda berkerudung itu membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya, benar itu Hijikata, Hijikata berada di depannya menatapnya dalam-dalam lalu menyeringai "akhirnya kau bangun" katanya lalu membuka jubahnya dan menggantungkannya di tiang gantung yang terletak di pojok ruangan setelah kasur Gin

"dia...memiliki mata yang indah" Jun naik ke atas ranjang dan melekatkan pandangan baik-baik ke Gintoki yang seketika itu juga memerah karena tiba-tiba-tiba saja gadis cantik naik ke atas ranjangnya "merah, warna yang indah" pujinya sekali lagi pada mata alami Gin

"tidak secantik warnamu Jun " Hijikata menarik gadis itu mundur lalu menurunkannya dari kasur "jadi biarkan aku sendirian dengannya"

"baiklah, pastikan kau menjelaskannya baik-baik" tegur gadis itu sebelum keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu putih

Setelah gadis itu pergi, suasana kaku terbuat untuk membatasi mereka seolah ada dinding tak terlihat membatasi mereka berdua, mereka tak melihat satu sama lain lagi juga tak berbicara. Mereka bingung harus mulai berbicara dari mana, banyak hal aneh yang terjadi diantara mereka dan mungkin berhubungan dengan supranatural dan mungkin juga dunia lain yang bahkan dari dongengpun mereka tak akan pernah mendengarnya

"hah..." Hijikata menghela nafas menghancurkan kesunyian diantara mereka "jadi...bagaimana lukamu?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi ia tahu setelah menjadi vampire Gintoki akan baik-baik saja, kerena mereka berdua sudah mati tak ada satupun makhluk yang bisa mati lebih dari satu kali kecuali jika ia memiliki dragon ball

Gintoki tak langsung menjawabnya, ia melirik Hijikata lalu memandang tangannya sendiri beberapa kali ia mengulangi sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara "gadis kecil...gadis itu bilang jika aku belum berubah seutuhnya" jelas itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Hijikata "dan untuk sementara waktu bersabar dengan metode manusia" tapi hal itu menjelaskan sesuatu bagi Hijikata, setidaknya Gintoki bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya "apa...kau vampire?"

"tanpa kau sadari kau menaruh begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam setiap kalimatmu, kau tahu itu" Hijikata berdiri di depannya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada "banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan tapi pertama kali yang harus kukatakan padamu adalah...maaf" ia tak mengubah posisi tubuhnya tapi ia menunduk, menatap lantai dengan tatap sedih "keputusanmu hidup ada di tanganmu"

"dan gadis cilik itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama sebelum pergi "

"...gadis cilik itu Mayuki dan mengenai aku vampire" ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan pikirannya itu memberitahu Gintoki, ia akan mengatakannya dengan cepat sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Jujur saja ia ingin menutupi semua kenyataan dan membiarkannya hidup seperti biasa , tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi sekali lagi ia bertangung jawab untuk memberitahu Gintoki "ya, aku vampire, kau melihat mayatku malam itu"

"jadi...siapa yang mencuri mayatmu? Maksudku...APA YANG TERJADI?" Gintoki memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya berlahan ia mengingat mimpinya, mimpi yang menakutkan dan mencengkamnya ia mati bukan Hijikata tapi Hijikata sendiri bilang kalau ia sudah menjadi mayat dan dia tahu itu

"Tidak ada yang mencurinya, tapi aku sendiri yang kabur. Aku berhasil menjadi vampire sebelum mereka membakarku" jelas Hijikata lagi seraya berlahan mengulurkan kedua tangannya memeluk Gintoki yang bergetar tak karuan "maaf...karenaku kau mati, karenaku kau tertipu orang-orang brengsek itu"

"hanya jelaskan padaku dan aku akan berpikir apakah pantas seorang wakil komandan Shinsengumi meminta maaf padaku"

Hijikata mundur melepaskan pelukannya "aku sudah membereskan kelompok itu, sekarang Shinsengumi aman...dan mengenai dirimu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu selain membuatmu menjadi...seperti ini"

"..."

"Kita bukan vampire seutuhnya alasannya adalah satu: Jun yang menolongku bukan Vampire dia membuatku menyerupai Vampire karena hanya ini yang bisa membuatku hidup, vampire bisa hidup hanya dengan darah, dan kedua: kau bisa hidup karena aku, tapi sekali lagi aku bukan sepenuhnya Vampire aku tak bisa memberimu darah untuk...untuk hidup mandiri. Kau butuh darahku untuk hidup, kau harus meminum darahku seolah aku adalah makananmu"

"kau...kau membuatku menjadi monster Hijikata" Gintoki menghela nafas lalu memukul kepalana sendiri "katakan jika si Jun itu bukan Vampire lalu apa dia?"

"dia...dia...kau tak pernah mendengarnya tak seorangpun manusia pernah mendengarnya. Butuh penjelasn yang panjang tapi berlahan aku akan menjelaskannya padamu "

"..."

"dia Immortal dan Mayuki adalah Vampire seutuhnya dan hal itu yang membuatnya juga disebut Immortal "

"lalu apa itu Immortal?"

"sesuai namanya mereka adalah makhluk abadi, tidak seperti kita yang butuh sesuatu untuk hidup. Banyak kelas untuk memverifikasi mereka seperti: penyihir, Vampire, duyung, iblis, peri, malaikat, elf bahkan dewa, semua yang kusebutkan manusia mengenalnya ,tapi ada satu makhluk yang tidak bisa diverifikasikan bahkan untuk mereka sendiri yaitu makhluk seperti Jun"

"jadi...karena kita membutuhkan darah untuk hidup maka kita bukan Immortal lalu bagaimana si Mayuki itu hidup ?"

"dia tak memberitahuku tapi yang pastinya ia hampir tak membutuhkan apapun untuk hidup " Hijikata menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal, ia melakukannya hanya karena, entah kenapa ia gugup, ia sedang bertanya-tanya apa reaksi Gintoki nantinya setelah penjelasan panjang ini selesai "mereka memiliki struktur yang rumit dan mereka tak memberitahuku yang aku tahu hanya kelihatannya Jun adalah pemimpin mereka dan kita berada di kastilnya"

"begitu...gadis bernama Mayuki itu mengatakan jika kita berada di kastil barat"

"...dia juga mengatakannya padaku tapi aku tak tahu lagi tentang mereka setelah itu" sekali lagi Hijikata mendekat, duduk diatas Gin "jadi cepatlah minum darahku agar kau bisa melepas perban itu bodoh"

Gintoki melihat perutnya sendiri, ia tak memakai baju membuat perban putih itu adalah satu-satunya yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia yakin dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah sebelumnya dan Hijikata menawarinya pengobatan yang pasti bukan 'metode' manusia "satu lagi..."

"..."

"jika aku sudah sampai ketahap sepertimu apakah aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri? maksudku lukaku bisa tertutup sendirinya seperti di film-film?"

"ya" hanya itu jawaban dari Hijikata untuk pertanyaan panang lebar terakhir milik Gintoki "itu yang terakhir kalinya dan sekarang cepat hisap darahku bodoh" katanya seraya menunjukkan lehernya

ini terdengar seperti hubungan mereka yang dulu, Hijikata yang mengomel selalu membuatnya tersenyum "hou kau membuat semuanya menjadi sexy oogushi-kun" sebelum Hijikata mengomel lagi ia mengunakan taring kecil mengigit setelah darah mengalir dari kulit tipis itu menjilatnya lalu menghisapnya, meminumnya seperti sebuah wine berkelas tinggi

 _To be Continue..._

A'N:

Jun dan Mayuki adalah OC kalian tahu itu :p dan ini adalah penjelasan terakhir untuk mereka tidak akan ada lagi meskipun nanti mungkin akan ada OC lagi yang muncul. seiring berjalannya waktu jika kalian mengikuti cerita saya dari berbagai fandom kalian akan mengerti original story saya. Dan ini adalah permulaan dari original story saya yang nantinya di masa depan akan terus mewarnai fic saya

Semoga kalian bisa mengikutinya, jika ada pertanyaan silahkan preview dan saya akan menjelaskannya berapa kalipun di opening story.

THX FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5

_Sakit, rasanya perut seperti terbakar..._

 _Dingin, tidak bisa bernafas..._

 _Dimana aku ? apa yang terjadi padaku ?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa, kau masih ingin hidup?"

Berlahan ia membuka matanya, mata merah semerah darah memandangnya penuh kasih sayang dan kekecewaan masih bercampur kesedihan. Ia tahu siapa pemilik bola mata merah itu, rambut perak itu "Yo...Yorozuya" suara serak ia mengucapkannya penuh dengan perjuangan. Ia membuka mulutnya sekali lagi ingin mengucapkan pangilan itu sekali lagi, tapi pita suaranya terkoyak di pertempuran dengan para teroris sebelumnya, ia masih beruntung kepalanya masih terpasang di tempatnya, meski ia harus kehilangan pita suaranya

"panggil namaku Hijikata, namaku" bisik pemuda berambut perak itu di telinganya. Sayangnya Hijikata tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan tersebut, ia sudah berusaha membuka mulutnya tapi sebelum ia sempat untuk mencoba dan berusaha, nafasnya terhenti detik itu juga

Wajah pemuda berambut perak itu menghilang digantikan oleh kegelapan.

OXO

"kau sudah dua hari menghilang danna, kemana saja kau?"

"aku menemukan badannya bukan? Apa masalahmu?" Gintoki meletakkan gelas parfaitnya cukup keras, beberapa pengunjung sampai meluangkan waktu mereka untuk melihat pemuda berambut perak yang sewot, berpikir jika ia dan remaja berambut coklat yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya sedang bertengkar

"danna...aku hanya bertanya" Sougo memicingkan matanya menatap dalam-dalam pemuda yang duduk di depannya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Gintoki suka sekali naik darah, dia benar-benar bertingkah aneh dan yang pastinya diluar karakternya. "bahkan aku hanya bertanya sekali, jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya...okay, aku tidak memaksamu, aku bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain !" tentu saja Sougo tak kalah kesal di perlakukan seperti itu, padahal sudah dua hari penuh ia bersama kelompoknya mencari Gintoki yang menghilang entah kemana. Dan, apa yang didapatkannya? Si kepala gulali itu tak menghargainya "aku tahu, dengan kau menemukan mayat si brengsek itu, makin membuatmu sadar kalau orang itu sudah mati. Tapi tetap saja...kau tahu? China dan si payah kacamata-an itu mengkhawatirkanmu"

Gintoki menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup dan juga cangung, benar juga akhir-akhir ini ia tak bisa mengkontrol emosinya dan itu membuatnya malu "aku mencarinya, mereka bilang, mereka membawa badan Hijikata jadi...tanpa pikir panjang aku mendatangi mereka...seorang diri" ia berhenti, sampai di sana. Ia tak akan bercerita lebih jauh lagi, sebenarnya ia tak ingin bercerita apapun tapi ini ia katakan karena ia merasa berhutang pada Shinsengumi yang rela mengerahkan seluruh pasukan hanya untuk mencarinya, setidaknya mereka harus tahu 'alasan' kenapa bisa ia menghilang begitu saja "mereka menangkapku dan butuh waktu lama untuk membebaskan diri dan menghabisi mereka"

Cukup lama mata coklat Sougo memandanginya dalam-dalam, seolah anak itu ingin menarik kebenaran dengan matanya yang tajam mengkilat itu. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata merah Gintoki, lalu berkata"yah...seingatku Yamazaki mengatakan sesuatu yang mirip dengan penjelasanmu pagi ini, Danna" dari nadanya terdengar jelas anak itu tak puas dengan jawaban Gintoki "bukan perarti aku tak percaya pada kekuatanmu Danna. Kau legenda, kau Shiroyusha yang terkenal itu. Kurasa menghabisi cecunguk seperti itu bukan hal sulit untukmu, karena...untukku juga itu bukan sesuatu yang susah" dia menjeda, meminum tehnya yang masih hangat lalu melanjutkannya "Hijikata-san juga pernah menghabisi sebuah grup sendirian, meski setelah itu ia menerima tamparan dari Kondo-san karena bertindak gegabah. Dan harus kuakui ia pantas menerima tamparan tersebut dan kau juga danna"

"aku kembali dengan selamat dan masih menyelesaikan tugasku Okita-kun"

"itu alasan kenapa aku tidak menendangmu sekarang danna" tak disangka dari semua orang harus dia yang menasehati kepala gulali ini, ia capek terus berkata-kata ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu, membiarkan si bodoh itu pulang dan menangis di depan foto Hijikata, meratapi takdir mereka yang akhirnya harus berpisah karena jurang kematian. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa harus menceramahi pemuda amburadul di depannya ini dan setiap kali memikirkan alasannya wajah Hijikata yang muncul. Bahkan setelah kematiannya si brengsek itu tetap membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya "aku sudah bilang bukan? Mengenai jangan bertindak sendirian? Kau pasti mengabaikanku!"

"hei, aku tahu aku salah...tapi jika mereka tahu aku tidak sendirian dan aku tak mendapatkan Hijikata—"

"sudah kubilang dia hanya mayat!" Sougo menyelanya dengan kalimat pedas dan tajam, sebelumnya ia pernah membahas ini jadi ini bukan 'serangan' tiba-tiba dan kali ini ia tak sungkan untuk mengutarakannya "dia berbeda denganmu, kau hidup! Kau punya banyak orang yang menantimu"

"Okita kau—" Gintoki menahan amarahnya, ia mengigit jempolnya penuh kekesalan lalu mendecih bersamaan dengan dia menjauhkan jempolnya. Ia bingung mau marah atau tidak, karena ia tahu kalimat remaja itu benar dan tak ada kesalahan. Jika waktu itu ia menuruti Okita, semua ini tak akan terjadi pada dirinya, ia tak akan berubah menjadi monster dia tak akan membuat Hijikata sedih dan terpaksa melakukan 'itu' padanya; membuatnya menjadi Vampire.

Sougo meminum tehnya sampai tandas lalu manatap Gintoki tajam lagi "suatu saat nanti seseorang akan mengubahmu Danna" katanya lalu berdiri dari tempatnya "tidak tahu siapa, tapi aku yakin diluar sana ada yang bisa menggantikan Hijikata-san" dengan itu ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan meninggalkan Gintoki ditempat.

 _sayangnya itu tidak mungkin Okita-kun_

 _karena, saat inipun tanpa dirinya aku tak akan bisa hidup, bahkan berbicara denganmu di tempat ini_

Tidak lama kemudian Gintoki tak duduk sendirian, tiba-tiba saja Jun muncul entah dari mana. Kemunculan gadis itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya, entah darimana dan selalu mengejutkan tapi untung saja jantungnya masih bisa menerimanya dan ia mulai terbiasa

"jika kau tidak datang sendirian lalu apa? Kau tidak mendapatkan tubuh Hijikata?" seenaknya gadis itu duduk di tempat tadi Sougo duduk dan kelihatannya juga gadis itu menguping pembicaraan mereka, dengan 'kekuatannya', mungkin? "jangan bohong, kau hanya ingin tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu duniamu dan dunianya bukan?" tuturnya santai seolah perkataannya hanya setumpul sendok makan "kau posesive Sakata~" ia tersenyum senang melihat wajah masam pemuda di depannya, ia merasa ia adalah orang yang paling benar di dunia ini

"aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari makhluk sepertimu" geram Gintoki, tak memandang atau bahkan melirik Jun "dan...mengenai tubuh Hijikata yang kuserahkan..."

"bagus bukan?" Jun merebut timing Gintoki yang terlalu lambat "asal kau tahu nilai sihirku setara dengan bangsawan kelas sihir" katanya bangga meski lawan bicaranya tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia pamerkan "jadi, aku setara dengan penyihir papan atas lho.."

"jadi...sebenarnya kau itu makhluk seperti apa Jun?"

Pertanyaan tersebut tidak langsung dijawab Jun, seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka, lebih tepatnya Jun untuk mengambil pesananya, gadis yang baru saja datang itu memesan teh dan fruit pie yang menjadi menu utama hari ini, sedangkan Gin memutuskan memesan parfait satu lagi. Setelah pelayan itu pergi mereka kembali ke topik mereka "kupikir Hijikata sudah menjelaskannya padamu"

"dia menjelaskannya padaku tapi kau bahkan tak menjelaskan 'semua' padanya"

"berarti kau sudah lebih dari tahu Sakata, tak ada lagi yang bisa kau ketahui tentang kami lagi"

"apa maksudmu? Kau yang membuat Hijikata menjadi vampire dan ia merubahku menjadi vampire! Dan kau seharusnya bertangung jawab!"

"...kenapa aku harus bertangung jawab? Bahkan aku tak peduli pada kalian!" balas Jun memandangnya tak senang dan cemberut

"jika kau tidak peduli, kenapa tidak kau biarkan Hijikata...mati? maksudku kedunia selanjutnya!"

Jun diam memalingkan wajahnya menolak untuk melihat wajah Gintoki yang kelihatannya marah...padanya? Karena apa? Apakah manusia di depannya ini benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi? "banyak pengetahuan bisa membuat seseorang mati Sakata" ia menyibakkan rambut panjangnya kebelakang "kau boleh memanggil kami iblis, setan, monster atau apapun itu. Nama kami tak penting untuk kalian, tapi ada satu harus kau camkan Sakata"

"..."

"Abyss sedang mempermainkan kalian"

Sebenarnya apa itu Abyss? Dari namanya terdengar seperti neraka tapi saat Jun mengatakannya raut gadis itu tidak ketakutan ataupun cemas, terlihat santai dan bosan seolah dia kenal baik dengan Abyss itu. Sebelum Gintoki membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pelayan sudah kembali membawakan pesanan mereka

Bahkan setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia masih tak melontarkan pertanyaannya. Melihat Jun yang tersenyum kecil pada pienya membuatnya gadis itu seperti gadis pada umumnya, tak akan seorangpun yang percaya jika gadis cantik didepannya saat ini adalah makhluk yang sangat mengerikan.

"manis" komennya setelah makan sepotong lalu melanjutkannya. Setelah beberapa saat ia menikmati pienya ia baru sadar jika Gintoki memperhatikannya, penuh keheranan dan kebingungan. Ia meletakkan garpunya dan tersenyum "kenapa wajahmu?" tanyanya

"ti,tidak" Gintoki mengeleng pelan "hanya...boleh setidak aku tahu?"

"..."

"Apa itu Abyss?"

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

"te...tentu saja, kau bilang Abyss mempermainkan kami! Tentu kami harus tahu siapa atau apa yang sedang mempermainkan kami"

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak lalu meyeruput tehnya. Bahkan setelah ia meletakkan cangkirnya ia masih diam, bergulat dengan pikirannya

Gintoki juga mulai melahap parfaitnya memberi gadis itu waktu berpikir, meski pada dasarnya ia masih bertanya-tanya; kenapa ia tidak ingin memberitahu semuanya? Dia dan Hijikata bukan manusia lagi, meski mereka bukan Immortal atau apapun itu. mereka monster yang sudah tak pantas dijuluki manusia

"Abyss..."Jun mulai berbicara, kelihatannya ia sudah selesai dengan semua perhitungannya "itu tempat kelahiran kami"

"i..itu nama tempat?"

"nama Abyss bukan tempat yang gelap dan mengerikan seperti yang dibayangkan manusia" Jun tersenyum kecil "itu tempat yang indah meski masih gelap dan dingin tapi tak mengerikan"

"jadi...apa tempat itu ada hubungannya dengan keadaan kami sekarang?"

"Abyss memiliki aura yang aneh, terkadang saat aura itu keluar dan menyebar, aura itu akan membuat masalah terutama untuk manusia sepertimu dan Hijikata, yang memiliki masa lalu kelam" jelas Jun "bahkan aura itu juga mengganggu kami, hal-hal bodoh terus bermunculan berkat aura emas itu"

OXO

Tiga hari setelah Sakata Gintoki kembali, Shinsengumi menemukan setumpuk mayat di dalam pabrik yang ditinggalkan. Tempat persembunyian mayat tersebut sangat tersebumbunyi, di letakkan di dalam gudang paling belakang, bahkan dikunci dari dalam. Butuh waktu tiga jam untuk membuka paksa pintu besi gudang yang besar

Kondisi badan mereka mengenaskan, seperti yang membunuh mereka bukanlah manusia melainkan seeokor binatang buas. Badan terbelah, tercabik-cabik, sudah tak berbentuk. Membuat tim yang bertugas susah mengetahui identitas korban, mereka sudah tak bisa lagi mencari identitas berdasarkan bentuk wajah maupun badan, cukup susah untuk mengetahui identitas mereka dengan data darah dan tulang

Setelah menemukan identitas masing-masing mayat, Shinsengumi menduga orang-orang tersebut yang telah mencuri mayat dan pelaku di balik kasus pembunuhan Hijikata Toushirou

"jadi mereka adalah...kelompok yang kita cari selama sebulan ini?" tanya Kondo. wajahnya tampak letih dan lelah, saat mendengar sekelompok orang yang diduga kuat telah membunuh Hijikata di temukan mati mengenaskan tidak membuatnya senang , malah justrus membuatnya sakit kepala dan terbebani

"begitulah" Sougo menjawab dengan mengangguk pelan "aku tidak yakin, jika yang membunuh mereka adalah Danna, hasil otopsi sudah kuterima pagi ini dan..."

"dan?" Kondo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kenapa anak itu berhenti berbicara? Lalu mengerutkan dahinya?...seperti sedang berpikir keras "apa ada keanehan dengan waktu kematian mereka?" tanyanya lagi karena jawaban dari mulut Sougo masih tak terdengar, meski sudah setengah menit berlalu

Sougo mulai dengan mengangguk pelan lalu mulai membuka mulutnya "mereka mati pada hari dimana Danna menghilang, kesimpulannya mayat itu sudah berada di dalam gudang itu selama 5 hari"

"itu menjelaskan baunya yang begitu busuk"

"dan semengerikan apapun Danna, ia tak akan mencincang manusia sampai seperti itu" tambah Sougo seraya tersenyum simpul karena kengerian dari si pembantai, setelah menemukan kelompok yang mereka cari dan sayangnya sudah tak bernyawa sekarang mereka harus melangkan ke langkah lain; yaitu menemukan pembunuh orang-orang tersebut

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ia mendengar suara jeritan seorang wanita yang ketakutan, lalu lolongan serigala, tembakan senjata api, bayi yang menangis dan tubuh seorang pria yang ambruk berlinan darah.

Mulanya ia hanya bisa mendengar sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat semua kejadian yang di dengarnya.

Ia menahan nafasnya, menatap segala sesuatu dengan horor. Salah seorang dari yang berlinang darah di dekat kakinya mengulurkan tangan kotornya untuk meminta tolong sambil menangis. Sungguh menyedihkan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya,_

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara lolongan sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lembut dan tajam. Serigala berbulu perak menghampirinya lalu mengigit kerah bajunya, menaikkan tubuh kecil Hijikata ke atas pungung berbulu sehalus sutera milik serigala besar yang cantik

Entah bagaimana, ia menjadi kecil. Saat ini ia berusia di mana ia kehilangan kakaknya, setelah melihat sekeliling ia baru menyadari tempat yang saat ini terlanda tragedi mengerikan ini adalah kampung halamannya, rumahnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kondo-san dan yang lainnya.

Sekejap kemudian, ia merasa panas. Serigala yang ditungganginya terlihat biasa saja, masuk terus berjalan, seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba saja suhu berubah ?

Tak lama kemudian, asap mengelilingi mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Seluruh tempat kebakaran, diamana-mana yang terlihat hanya api, dia bersama serigala perak itu terjebak!

"uhuk..." Hijikata terbatuk makin tak tahan dengan asap yang ditimbulkan api. Jelas ia tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, tapi dia paham satu hal...

 _Aku akan mati..._

 _Terbakar bersama tempat ini_

Ia melempar pandangan ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi, entah kebetulan apa yang terjadi; ia melihat sosok kakak laki-lakinya di tengah kekacauan itu. Cukup lama untuknya untuk menyadari jika itu kakaknya, setelah sadar' ia membulatkan matanya lalu spontan ia meneriakkan nama kakaknya

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi sunyi. Indra pendengarannya mati, ia bahkan tak mendengar suaranya sendiri. ini seperti tragedi di atas pangung pertunjukkan bisu, ini sebuah pertunjukkan bagi Abyss. Ketika tubuh kecilnya merasa berat, bukan karena gravitasi tapi nafasnnya terasa sangat sesak, kepalanya sakit luar biasa!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kakak..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.kakak.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku ingin memanggilmu_

 _Meneriakkan namamu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini bukti, meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanaya_

 _Meski aku berusaha melupakannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku masih..._

 _Merindukkannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bahkan, sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku_

 _Yang sangat berharga ini..._

.

.

.

.

.

...

Mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Atau hanya khayalannya saja sebelum ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Semua kekcauan ini hasil dari kepanikannya, ya pasti karena itu!

Makin lama dirasakan, dia bisa tahu kalau suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis. Ia meng-gigil kedinginan, jantungnya berdetak kencang, rasa penasaran akan dunia selanjutnya membuatnya semakin panik.

Dia tahu dirinya sudah tak bernafas, dia tahu jika tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja.

Lalu ada sebuah Visi melintas di kepalanya, seperti sebuah video tak berwarna, ia hanya bisa melihat warna merah dari darahnya. Tubuhnya yang berlinang darah dikunyah oleh monster besar, dia hanya bisa melihat kepala monster yang berbentuk harimau dengan goresan luka di mata kanannya.

Harimau hitam itu mengunyahnya tanpa sisa. Ia heran , bagaimana mungkin jika dia sedang dikunyah seperti itu ia masih bisa melihat hal ini? Visi ini terus berjalan mengabaikan pertanyaannya, tak lama setelah tubuhnya habis, masuk ke dalam mulut harimau, ia mendengar suara rantai berdecing sangat merdu lalu munculah gadis muda berjubah putih dari balik monster itu. Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya, hanya sorot tajam matanya yang terlihat. Mata kuning keemasan yang indah.

OXO

"mereka mencari pelaku yang membunuh kelompok itu?"

"benar, kau tahu sesuatu?"

"hmm...itu akan sangat merepotkan"

Hijikata mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jarinya, lalu menghela nafas "kurasa memang itu bukan jalan terbaik"

"itu?" tanya Gintoki sangat singkat, ia menatap tajam Hijikata seolah pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah mangsanya. Ia memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Hijikata yang santai namun tampak jelas jika pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya "apa itu?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya

"mmm...tidak ada" jawab Hijikata tersenyum simpul. Semenjak ia menjadi Vampire ia tak merokok juga tak memakan makanan manusia, tentu Gintoki tak ingin Hijikata menyerang penduduk jadi sebegai gantinya ia menjadi 'makanan' Hijikata dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Meski sama-sama menyandang sebutan 'Vampire' sekarang, ada perbedaan besar diantara mereka: Hijikata terlihat dingin tapi memang biasanya seperti itu, tapi ini seperti ia memiliki aura yang aneh. Ia tak memiliki hasrat apapun untuk makan dan minum kecuali menghisap darah, jadi ia harus mengatakan selamat tinggal pada mayonesnya, tapi ketika Gintoki mengingatkan fakta tersebut Hijikata tampak tak masalah dengan situasinya saat ini.

Sedangkan Gintoki; dia sama seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah. Ia cepat naik darah hanya jika mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada Hijikata atau sesuatu yang menyangkutnya. Ia lapar dan haus seperti manusia pada umumnya, ia tak masalah terkena sinar matahari, yang ia butuhkan hanya darah Hijikata sebagai 'nyawanya'

Jun mengingatkan Hijikata untuk tidak berada di bawah matahari yang menyengat, karenanya setiap kali ia keluar dari bangunan ia akan memakai jubah hitam dan menutupi kepala dan wajahnya dengan kerudung. Jadi diapun tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terlalu banyak terkena sinar matahari, mungkin terbakar dan mati? Siapa peduli? Dia juga tak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya pada siapapun, lagipula ia sudah mati.

"tidak ada?" tanya Gintoki, sengaja ia membuat nada yang sangat menekan. Ia bisa melihat perubahan raut Hijikata, jelas pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dan dia menyesal telah menyembunyikan sesuatu tersebut dari Gintoki.

"tidak ada!" tapi Hijikata tetap bersikeras menutupinya "aku sudah menghisap darahku bukan? Sekarang pergilah!. Sebelum orang lain curiga"

"kau tak meminum milikku?"

"aku tidak 'lapar' mungkin besok atau lusa, aku akan mencarimu"

Inilah yang membuat Gintoki mudah naik darah ketika membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Hijikata. Ia sadar dan tahu betul apa yang sudah terjadi, orang yang dicintainya bukan lagi manusia melainkan 'monster' dan itu membuat hatinya sakit saat mengingatnya.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" Hijikata menghela nafas setelah melirik wajah Gintoki yang sedih, dia tahu alasan kenapa pemuda berambut perak itu nampak begitu sedih. Dan itu membuatnya sedih juga "kau masih tak puas dengan keadaanku yang sekarang? Atau kau tak puas dengan keadaanmu?"

"keduanya"

"untuk keadanmu yang sekarang ini, itu salahmu. Dan bukannya aku sudah memberimu pilihan? Mati atau hidup...aku tahu kemungkinan jika kau tak puas dengan ini dan kau bebas membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan caramu sendiri"

"...aku tak bilang jika aku ingin mati 'sekali lagi'. Ini bodoh Hijikata...aku memang tidak ingin berada di dunia dimana 'Hijikata' tak ada! Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, aku tak bisa egois"

Tak disangka Hijikata mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat "bodoh, itu hidupmu, itu milikmu...aku tak punya hak untuk membuangnya ataupun menyimpannya"

"jika kau perpikir begitu...lalu kenapa kau 'mengigit' ku?" seolah semua kenyataan pahit dan menyedihkan hilang, Gintoki menyeringai seolah tak ada yang terjadi "kau sangat mencintaiku bukan?"

*buuk!* untuk menutup rasa malunya Hijikata memukul pelan tapi cukup keras pundak Gin "jangan terlalu percaya diri" pipinya menghangat, ia tak perlu menengok kaca untuk mengetahui wajahnya telah memerah "kau hanya akan menjadi makananku!"

"hou...aku menjadi pengganti Mayones" Gintoki mengosok pelan dagunya masih dengan cengiran jahilnya, ia sangat meniikmati reaksi manis pacarnya "kau sangat mencintai makanan itu bukan ?"

"mayones lebih baik"

"tapi kau tidak bisa memakannya sekarang"

"aku tak bilang jika aku tak bisa memakannya!"

"kau bisa?"

"entahlah...tapi aku tak pernah menginginkannya lagi"

"kalau begitu, kau lebih menyukaiku!"

"diamlah atau aku akan akan mencari mangsa lain"

"aah...apakah itu deklarasi untuk selingkuh?"

"atau mungkin aku akan memotong kepalamu..."

OXO

 _Hijikata...jangan menatapku seperti itu..._

 _Apakah aku menggantikan kematianmu? Atau kau yang mengantikanku?_

 _Siapa diantara kita yang mati sebenarnya ?_

...

"lagi..." gumamnya setelah membuka kedua matanya. Wajahnya pucat, nafasnya memburu seperti dia telah melakukan olahraga berat. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, setelah bangun dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu kepalanya sakit, gambaran di mimpinya masih jelas di pikirannya bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan wajah Hijikata yang di sentuhnya di mimpi. Bagaimana rasa darah segar itu, bagaimana ngerinya pemandangan di alam mimpinya, bagaimana bingungnya dia di dalam mimpi. Masih jelas terukir dalam otaknya

"Hijikata?" panggilnya seraya menoleh ke sebelahnya, tapi tak ada siapapun di sana "aah sudah pergi" katanya kecewa setelah mengingat kembali kebiasaan kekasihnya yang selalu bangun lebih pagi lalu meninggalkannya. Yah...dia juga tidak ingin membuat Hijikata cemas dengan mimpi buruknya, Kagura dan Sadaharu juga sudah terbiasa tidur di rumah keluarga Shimura, sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian di malam hari jika Hijikata tak menjenguknya.

Kagura sebenarnya tidak mau untuk tetap tidur di rumah Shinpachi, ia masih sangat ingin tidur di lemarinya. Meski kasihan, Gintoki masih tetap dengan keputusannya untuk menyuruh gadis itu tidur di rumah Shinpachi.

Ini karena 'kebutuhan' barunya di malam hari. Tergantung dengan energinya ia akan membutuhkan darah Hijikata dan entah bagaimana, ketika ia sangat membutuhkan darah pemuda itu, dengan tepat waktu sekali ia akan datang lalu menunjukkan lehernya. Selain itu, setelah meminum darah Hijikata biasanya ketika ia tertidur mimpi serupa akan menghantuinya meski tidak selalu setelah ia meminum darah Hijikata, bahkan ia berteriak dalam mimpi, jelas ia tidak ingin membuat siapapun cemas bukan?

Itulah alasan kenapa ia mengusir Kagura...

Untuk beberapa saat ia duduk lalu menghela nafas lalu menghirupnya lalu melepaskannya lagi. Dengan itu setidaknya kepalanya bisa jernih, setelah itu berdiri menuju ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air

Butuh dua gelas untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Air memanglah yang terbaik tapi darah Hijikata tidak buruk, dia masih membenci betapa kentalnya cairan itu tapi ia menyukai rasanya! Darah Hijikata manis seperti madu berkualitas tinggi dan juga harum

 _Bahkan aku mulai berpikir seperti vampire huh..._

Ia menyesali dirinya yang tergiur oleh sesuatu yang tak masuk akal seperti darah. Kenapa tidak ia membayangkan sesuatu seperti Sushi atau mungkin parfait dan susu strawberry?

...

Kali ini Yorozuya benar-benar terlibat dengan Shinsengumi. Gintoki, Shinpachi ,dan Kagura mereka bertiga bersama Yamazaki dan Kondo untuk mengurus kasus pembantaian tempo hari.

Sebelumnya komandan Shinsengumi sendiri yang mangajukkan permintaan pada Yorozuya, Gintoki berniat menolaknya dengan alasannya yang biasa ia gunakan seperti: _aku tidak tertarik membantu anjing Bakufu_ atau apapun itu. Tapi sebelum ia mengatakannya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara Mayuki, si gadis itu bilang _**jangan menolaknya, laki-laki berambut coklat itu akan curiga!**_

laki-laki berambut coklat dan kata curiga Cuma di tunjukkan pada satu orang bukan?

Yang dimaksud gadis itu pasti Okita Sougo, si remaja yang memiliki insting tajam, setajam pedang bermata dua. Jun benar banyak tahu bisa membunuhmu tapi pengetahuan itu bisa untuk melawan! Setidaknya itulah yang dipercaya Gintoki sampai saat ini

"nah...mereka yang membunuh Hijikata-san dan juga mencuri tubuhnya, tentu kau masih harus mengikuti kasus ini Danna" ucap remaja itu dengan cengiran puas bisa melihat sosok berambut perak yang datang bersama atasannya "meski aku tahu jika ini hanya akan menoreh luka lebih dalam lagi untukmu"

"..."

Gintoki diam, sedikit perubahan darinya remaja cerdas itu akan menyimpulkan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Dengan tepat? Belum tentu, tapi mengetahui betapa dekatnya perkiraannya dengan kenyataan membuat siapapun merinding

"atau mungkin tidak 'lagi' " tambah Sougo sebelum membalik badannya dan berjalan di depan, memimpin rombongan untuk menuju ke gudang yang dimaksud

Mungkin ada dua sampai tiga detik, Gintoki membeku mendengar tambahan dari Sougo. Tapi ia berhasil mengambil kontrol dirinya dan mengikuti rombongan

 _Si sialan itu..._

 _Seberapa tajam instingnya? Apa dia juga akan memperkirakan sesuatu yang mustahil sepert..._

 _Hijikata yang ternyata masih 'hidup'_

Tidak...siapapun yang berpikir demikian akan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, karena berpikir dia sudah gila!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ya, bukan?_

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

TBC


	7. Extra

Extra Story

 _Cerita lepas_

Setting: sebelum Hijikata dan Gintoki menjadi Vampire

* * *

Jun Mochizuki makhluk lain yang tidak berasal dari bumi selain Amanto, dari fisik dan auranya jelas dia adalah makhluk supernatural. Entah apa tujuannya muncul di tengah kota dan memperhatikan sekeliling, dia terlihat begitu tertarik pada kebudayaan manusia.

"...kalau tidak salah Aprodite bilang hari ini adalah hari favoritenya" gumamnya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya ke kaca toko yang bening "hari kasih sayang" gumamnya memperhatikan dekorasi di dalam toko. Semuanya serba merah hati dan merah muda, kotak-kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado dan juga maskot malaikat cupid yang tergantung, bunga mawar dan berbagai aksesoris yang cantik.

"bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang jatuh cinta berkali-kali?" gadis itu melewati satu persatu toko "tapi tentu para manusia tahu bagaimana merayakannya" dia terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. sampai dia terdiam di tempat seolah membeku karena suhu udara malam itu.

Spontan. Bola mata emasnya itu mengililing sekitar, beberapa saat kemudian dia menemukan dua orang pemuda; seorang diantaranya berambut perak, jarang bisa melihat manusia memiliki aura seperti pemuda itu. Dan seorang lagi memiliki rambut hitam dan...suara yang nyaring. Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dia bisa mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"pasangan bodoh" Jun terkekeh kecil _meski mereka berdua seperti itu. Mereka berdua cocok_ pikirnya semakin menikmati suasana _kasih sayang_ malam ini. Senyumnya menghilang saat mata _spesial_ nya menangkap sebuah aura emas, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang "kuharap mereka berdua menikmati saat-saat ini"

Aura emas. Aura emas mengelilingi kedua pemuda tersebut—dimata gadis itu aura emas itu beterbangan diatas langit malam yang gelap, berserakan seperti debu yang menghias kegelapan. Namun dia menyukai pasangan tersebut dan dia merasa kasihan pada mereka.

 _Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi nanti...cepat atau lambat._

 _Entah bagaimana nasib mereka nanti, jika benar Abyss memberi mereka sebuah takdir._

"aku bebas melakukan apapun bukan?" dia mengingat sesuatu tentang statusnya, baru saja dia pulang dari pertemuan yang didatani para makhluk sepertinya. Dalam benaknya terbayang seorang wanita Albino memimpin rapat, bola mata birunya yang pucat seperti langit cerah menatapnya sambil menyeringai; memberitahunya _lebih baik kau memakai kekuasaanmu dengan bijaksana_.

Mulai berjalan lagi. Dia mengabaikan pasangan favorite nya itu _suatu_ saat _kita akan bertemu lagi_.

Dengan itu Jun memutuskan untuk membantu mereka di waktu dimana Abyss memberi takdir pada mereka

OXO

Tiba-tiba saja Hijikata terdiam. Akhirnya dia munutup mulutnya namun dia terlihat kebingungan "hei" Gintoki memanggilnya namun pemuda berambut hitam itu malah mulai menengok kanan-kiri dengan cemas "Hijikata~" sekali lagi dia memanggil sambil menggoyang tubuh pacarnya. kembali sadar. Hijikata mendongak untuk melihat Gintoki "yah?" balasnya

Sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya pemuda berambut perak didepannya bertanya "ada apa denganmu?"— Hijikata tidak segera menjawabnya dan malah bergumam aneh _bau apa tadi?_

Dia bisa mencium aroma yang luar biasa wangi dan entah kenapa dia begitu menginginkannya. "kau mencium bau coklat" dia bisa dengar suara Gintoki yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung masalahnya, kalau dia memberitahunya kalau baru saja dia mencium bau wangi yang misterius. Si keriting sialan itu akan menertawakannya maka karna itu dia tidak membalas.

Lebih baik dia kembali ke topik awal "aku tidak akan memberimu" ujarnya dingin lalu berjalan duluan. Pacarnya yang berambut perak itu membuntutinya "kenapa? Ini valentine pertama kita" keluhnya seperti merengek "kita pasangan dan ini hari dimana pasangan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya"

"kalau kau ingin merayakannya. Beri aku sesuatu!"

"aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu darimu dan aku akan membalasnya di _white day_ "

"tidak ada pointnya kita merayakannya. Mana ada laki-laki memberi coklat pada laki-laki lain?"

Mulai kesal. Gintoki menarik lengan Hijikata dan memaksanya duduk di bangku panjang taman—kebetulan untuk kembali ke Yorozuya mereka harus melewati taman yang sepi ini— atau mungkin tidak. Sebenarnya banyak pasangan yang melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh di sini.

Hijikata duduk sementara Gintoki berdiri di hadapannya dan menahannya untuk tidak berdiri—Kedua tangan kekar tersebut memegang sandaran mencegahnya untuk tidak kabur dari pacarnya yang egois. Jujur saja dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana bisa mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai _sepasang kekasih_ dan entah kapan setiap kali melihat wajah pemuda berambut perak tersebut dia selalu memerah dan sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Entah kapan aku menyukainya..._

"Shinpachi mendapatkan sweater rajutan sendiri dari Otsu, Madao mendapat baju baru dari istrinya, Okita-kun mendapat setumpuk coklat, bahkan si gorila mendapat kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan Tae!"

 _Merengek dan mengomel seperti anak kecil. Kapan dia sadar kalau dia sudah dewasa!?_ Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai laki-laki seperti ini? Meski begitu entah kenapa itu membuatnya tidak bosan bersama Gintoki. Menghela nafas panjang Hijikata tersenyum lemah "baiklah. Aku akan memberimu sesuatu"

...

Hijikata menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Tentu dia akan menunggu selama apapun jika ini untuk si Mayora kesayangannya meski dalam hatinya; _semoga dia tidak memberiku sekerdus Mayones atau mungkin tiba-tiba saja dia masuk mode otaku dan memberiku figure Tomoe-chan_ —berkata demikian.

Tidak lama kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang panas menempel du dahinya "ouch!" jeritnya lalu memegangi bagian yang panas. Tidak sakit hanya saja dia terkejut. Rupanya Hijikata menempelkan sekaleng coklat hangat ke kulitnya, meski sudah jelas itu minuman hangat yang terbuat dari coklat. Gintoki masih bertanya "apa itu?"

"hadiahmu" jawab Hijikata santai

Tanda siku-siku sudah muncul menghiasi wajah Gintoki "apakah itu tanda rasa sayangmu padaku?"geramnya." _tentu"_ dia mendengar Hijikata menjawab dengan santai, dia makin kesal ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai membuka kalengnya lalu mulai meneguk "DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMINUM—" mulut Gintoki tersumpal dengan bibir lembut miliki Hijikata.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau ada hari dimana Hijikata memaksa Gintoki membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam. Rasa dan kehangatan coklat menari dalam rongga mulut mereka berdua, mereka saling melumat dan bercumbu sampai akhirnya lelah sendiri—mereka tidak ingin seperti pasangan lain yang tidak senonoh atau lebih tepatnya Hijikata tak akan mengijinkan Gintoki _melakukannya_ lebih lanjut di depan umum.

"kau tidak pernah menciumku" Hijikata mendengar Gintoki bergumam dengan malu-malu "tentu. Tidak sembarangan aku menciummu" jawab si tsundere "kau puas dengan hadiahmu?" tanyanya

"menginaplah ditempatku Hijikata~" goda si pemilik Yorozuya sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat. Hijikata membalasnya dengan membelai rambut gulali pacarnya dengan lembut. Mungkin tidak seromantis pasangan yang lain tapi ini sudah hebat untuk mereka bisa membangun mood seperti ini.

"...tidak bisa. aku punya kerjaan besok"

Namun wakil komandan iblis tetaplah iblis. Kurang dari satu detik saja dia bisa menghancurkan suasana romantis tersebut. Entah bagaimana reaksi Aprodite jika mengetahui ternyata ada pasangan seperti mereka di dunia ini?

END OF EXTRA...

* * *

A/N :

Maaf belum melanjutkan main story Red Blood. Namun setidaknya saya meluangkan waktu untuk fic ini. Berkat keputusan pemerintah yang baru sekolah saya tidak bisa mengadakan Valentine hahaha...setidaknya saya merayakannya disini : )

Fic lain seperti A Cheeky Angel , Just The Way, dan Marry Me— saya menambahkan cerita lepas di fic2 tersebut.

 _Thx for reading_

 _and_

 _Happy Valentine..._

.


	8. Chapter 7

"Pungut saja apapun yang tergeletak disini," ujar Sougo sambil memakai sarung tangannya, ia menunduk melewati pembatas kuning dan diikuti yang lainnya.

"Karena baunya begitu busuk, terpaksa kami membobol dindingnya," jelas Yamazaki "Meskipun mayat-mayat tersebut sudah kami pindahkan..." tambahnya . Trio Yorozuya bisa melihat dinding yang di bobol cukup besar pada pojok kanan dan kiri gudang tersebut.

 _Meski begitu, aku masih bisa mencium bau yang menyengat_

Nampaknya setelah semua yang terjadi pada dirinya, semua inderanya menajam saat berdekatan dengan bau _kematian_. Tanpa sadar Gintoki mendecakkan lidahnya di saat yang sama Kagura dan Shinpachi menyadari kegelisahan atasannya tersebut, namun tak bertanya.

Kedua anak itu fokus pada lokasi kejadian. Mata mereka tak lepas dari lantai bermotif bercak darah.

Tanpa sadar setengah jam berlalu dan masih tidak ada siapapun yang menemukan sesuatu. Shinpachi mengeluh dan Kagura sudah mulai bosan, keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di pingiran bersama beberapa anak buah Shinsengumi.

"Berapa lama kalian mencari?," Shinpachi bertanya pada seorang pria berseragam

"Kami sudah mencari seharian penuh. Sebelumnya saja kami kesusahan membuka gudang ini," jawab pria tersebut, diikuti dengan keluhan. Mereka semua terlihat letih, kelihatannya meskipun Hijikata sudah tidak ada namun tetap saja dia membuat mereka kelelahan. "Benar, tempat ini mengerikan. Meskipun kami sudah berpengalaman dengan lokasi pembunuhan namun hanya tempat ini saja yang..." teman pria sebelumnya menimpali, wajah para Shinsengumi tersebut begitu gelisah seperti yang di buat oleh Gintoki "Membuat merinding...Terlebih lagi bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satupun bukti yang tersisa selain tumpukan mayat sama sekali tidak bisa di identifikasi begitu saja?"

"Hasil otopsi akan keluar sebentar lagi"

Kondo duduk di salah satu kursi dan bergabung bersama mereka "Kita akan mengetahui kapan kematian mereka. Dan Yorozuya..." dia mengambil jeda, memandang kedua anak _asuh_ Gintoki dengan intens "Kalian tahu kenapa Sougo memaksa Gintoki untuk mengikuti penyelidikan ini?"

Bersamaan Kagura dan Shinpachi mengeleng. Tentu saja, bahkan sebenarnya si pangeran sadis tersebut tidak mengajak mereka dan _hanya_ mengajak Gintoki. Mereka tidak tahu secara detail apa yang sedang terjadi namun setidaknya mereka tahu kalau Gintoki, sebelumnya ikut dalam pelacakan tubuh Hijikata dan...menghilang lalu kembali dengan keberhasilan. Namun...kenapa sekarang mereka menghadapi kasus pembunuhkan tentang sekelompok orang yang menahan Gintoki selama beberapa hari?

"Itu karena Gintoki adalah salah satu tersangka," Jawab Kondo, dengan raut wajah yang menyedihkan "Pikirkan baik-baik. Dia menghilang lalu kembali, dia bilang jika dia di tahan dan berhasil kabur. Lalu bagaimana caranya dia kabur? Dan ingat...mereka adalah pembunuh Hijikata. Semuanya cocok dengan Sakata Gintoki..."

"Ma...mana mungkin?," Shinpachi bergetar sementara Kagura terdiam di kursinya.

Di saat situasi disana menegang, terdengar suara retakan dan juga guncangan kecil. Entah darimana asal suara retakan tersebut, semua orang yang berada di sana mendongak mencari tahu jika atap atau dinding yang mengalami keretakan namun mereka tak menemukan apapun. Bahkan Sougo berhenti sejenak dalam pencariannya, seperti yang lainnya dia juga mencari asal retakan.

Guncangan berlangsung hanya beberapa detik lalu menghilang, sungguh misterius.

"Apa-apaan itu?," gumam Sougo lalu melanjutkan pencariannnya. Kejadian barusan membuatnya hilang konsentrasi dan malah membuatnya memikirkan hal lain. Seperti; akhir-akhir banyak kejadian aneh, begitu juga dengan gudang ini. Dan yang lebih aneh adalah tersangka kali ini, yaitu Sakata Gintoki.

Yang menuding Gintoki bukan dia, melainkan para kapten devisi lain dan itu masuk akal! Tentu saja Kondo— dengan berat hati— juga menerima pemikiran tersebut untuk saat ini.

 _Tapi...masa iya?_

Bukannya kalau membunuh, bukannya tidak perlu melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?. Dan Gintoki bukan orang yang perhitungan, jika dia mengamuk dan memang mencincang kelompok tersebut. Namun...apakah dia sempat berpikir untuk menghilangkan barang bukti dan petunjuk? 

"Hmm?"

Tanpa sengaja dan juga suatu keberuntungan. Sougo menginjak sebuah koin. Beberapa kali ia mengedipkan matanya, bertanya-tanya mengenai keberadaan sekeping logam perak tersebut. Ia memungutnya lalu memperhatikannya "apa ini?" gumamnya sambil membolak-balik koin tersebut.

Koin perak misterius tersebut jelas bukan _yen_ atau mata uang lain. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat koin dengan ukiran mawar berduri dan di sisi lainnya ukiran seekor harimau yang memakai mahkota.

Cukup lama Sougo memandangi koin tersebut, pada akhirnya ia menyerah untuk membayangkan kemungkinan koin ini milik siapa; pembunuh atau korbannya. Ia memasukkan sekeping koin tersebut dalam plastik khusus lalu memberikannya pada Yamazaki

"ini!?" mata si inspektur itu melebar penuh kejut dan juga senang, akhirnya mereka menemukan sesuatu!. Memang sudah beberapa kali mereka mencari-cari namun tak ada sesuatu yang cukup untuk petunjuk dan sekarang, mungkin koin ini harapan mereka.

"Berikan aku laporan tentang sidik jarinya besok," perintah Sougo cepat lalu melepas sarung tangannya "Aku muak dengan tempat ini," keluhnya, menghela nafas panjang

"Baik" Yamazaki menerimanya dengan senang hati "Kasus kali ini sangat misterius" tambahnya "Pelakunya sangat cerdik, dia sama sekali tak menyisakan apapun untuk kita"

"Mungkin tanpa sengaja ia menyisakan koin itu" balas Sougo sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana "Dan...aku punya firasat..."

"Hmm?"

"Kali ini kita akan menghadapi sesuatu yang sangat aneh"

OXO

Gintoki masih berusaha menebak apa yang sedang terjadi barusan. Terdengar suara retakan meskipun tak ada sesuatu yang retak, bukannya itu misterius sekali? Dia penasaran dan _hanya_ penasaran...

Dan juga guncangan, mungkin untuk yang lainnya hanya sekedar guncangan kecil namun baginya. Guncangan tersebut membuatnya mual— dia menoleh, melihat Sougo dan Yamazaki membicarakan sesuatu. Yang menganggu pikirannya adalah barang di dalam kontong plastik tersebut

"Apa itu?"

Mendekat, Gintoki bertanya pada mereka berdua. Yamazaki tersenyum dan menunjukan kantong tersebut "Okita-san menemukan sesuatu!" serunya. Kagura, Shinpachi, serta Kondo mendengarnya dan dengan antusias mereka menuju Yamazaki.

"Koin..."

Sougo mengambil kantong tersebut dari inspektur dan menunjukan pada siapapun yang ingin melihatnya. Koin perak dengan ukiran mawar berduri dan juga harimau bermahkota— Rasanya Gintoki pernah melihat harimau tersebut...dimana?, kapan?

Sougo memperhatikan wajah si pemuda berambut perak, dari raut Gintoki dia mengetahui sesuatu dari koin ini, atau mungkin tidak.

Tersenyum Sougo berujar "Kelihatannya kita sudah kearah yang benar," dia menaikan kantong tersebut dan melihatnya lebih dekat "Siapapun pelakunya, dia memiliki selera seni tinggi. Mawar ini dan juga harimau ini"

"...Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?," penasaran, akhirnya Gintoki bertanya. Jika si pangeran sadis yang menjabat wakil komandan sekarang, tersenyum demikian maka... sesuatu akan terjadi (dekat) dengan perkiraan...mungkin, tapi kelihatannya itu tidak bagus untuknya, untuk Hijikata, dan juga...para makhluk itu...

"Koin ini membuktikan kalau kau bukan pelakunya, Danna," jawabnya lalu keluar dari batas kuning. Gintoki menoleh pada Kondo, memang sih sebelumnya remaja bersurai coklat tersebut mengatakan tentang; aku yakin kau bukan pelakunya...dan sejenisnya. Tapi apakah benar Shinsengumi berpikir demikian?

"Kau masuk dalam daftar tersangka. Dilihat dari alibi dan juga motifmu," kata Kondo seraya menyugingkan bibirnya, terlihat tersenyum namun tetap menyedihkan. Disini tidak ada Gorila stalker yang suka tertawa keras...

"Aku tidak terkejut," balasnya diakhiri helaan nafas malas "Mengingat imageku di mata kalian dan juga... mereka mati setelah aku pulang," melambaikan tangannya dia tersenyum pada Kondo "Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian"

Sougo masuk kedalam mobil patroli, menunggu Yamazaki. Saat ini keputusannya untuk menghilangkan 'Danna' dari tersangka utama dari pikirannya, sudah bulat.

Tapi...hal tersebut tidak akan mengurangi keterbukaannya pada kasus ini, dia tetap akan memeriksa Gintoki jika perlu. Saat ini, menurut prasangkanya. Gintoki adalah salah satu petunjuk masalah ini, oleh sebab itu dia tidak bisa melepaskan samurai perak tersebut begitu saja.

OXO

Dia, Shinpachi dan Kagura berpisah. Kedua anak tersebut tinggal di tempat Tae sekarang membuat dia benar-benar sendirian di lantai atas bar Otose sekarang. Wanita tua bangka tersebut membiarkannya, untuk saat ini atau jika dia sudah lelah mungkin dia akan membiarkan si penganguran berkedok Yorozuya tersebut sendirian.

Gintoki memulai kesehariannya di rumah dengan berbaring diatas sofa kesayangannya. Tidak lama kemudian dia dikejutkan oleh wajah kekasihnya, Hijikata.

"Pergi kemana saja kau?"

"...Kupikir aku tidak sedang membutuhkan darah"

"Aku bukan tangki darah berjalan"

Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut duduk di sela yang tidak terpakai oleh Gintoki. Hijikata menyeringai, menunjukan taring kecilnya yang tajam "Kau ke gudang itu," jawabnya sendiri

"...Beritahu aku," Gintoki mendudukan dirinya lalu bertatap muka dengan Hijikata "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana?"

"Mana kutahu, aku hanya menemukan tubuhmu tergeletak dan memungutnya—"

"Tunggu! Kau mau bilang kalau aku 'terbunuh' di sana? Di gudang itu?"

Hijikata mengangguk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya "Ada masalah? Kupikir kau tidak tertarik membantu Shinsengumi"

"Mayuki menyarankanku untuk _membantu_ mereka. kelihatannya kemampuan wakil komandan **baru** diakui olehnya atau mungkin Jun juga berpikir demikian"

"Hou...Sougo mendapatkan jabatan yang diincarnya," Hijikata membuka mulutnya dan menempelkan taringnya ke tengkuk Gintoki "Aku lapar," keluhnya lalu menancapkan giginya dan mulai menghisap.

"Hmph!," Gintoki melenguh, mengigit bibir atasnya. Perasaan saat dihisap dan digigit, membuat sensasi aneh dan dia masih belum terbiasa "Ah..." dia menghembuskan nafas berat bersamaan dengan Hijikata melepaskan cengkeraman taringnya pada daging mangsanya "Kau...Cuma datang padaku saat kau lapar," omel Gintoki lemah sambil membelai lembut wajah Hijikata

Sedikit cairan merah menetes dari bibirnya yang tersenyum "Aku sibuk," balas Hijikata

"Hmm...Meskipun kau bukan wakil komandan lagi? Aku capek mendengar alasan 'aku sibuk' darimu, Oogushi-kun" oceh si rambur perak lalu memeluk pemuda di depannya dengan erat lalu berbaring membawa Hijikata jatuh menimpanya.

Hijikata diatasnya, menindihnya. Si mantan wakil komandan itu menatapnya inten, dengan bola mata sedalam lautan. "Hei," pangilnya seraya meletakan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Gintoki "Kau membutuhkan darahku sebagai 'nyawa'mu dan aku butuh darahmu karena aku tidak ingin menyerang orang lain..." jeda yang cukup lama. Tidak tahan dengan kecangungan Gintoki menimpali "Saling menguntungkan huh"

Diam, seolah dia tidak mendengarkan gurauan mencengkram pakaian Gintoki semakin erat lalu beranjak dari atas sana. Kembali duduk dia melanjutkan "Jadi...Aku tidak menerima kata 'perpisahan' darimu"

Gintoki tersenyum lembut, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Meraih orang yang dicintainya entah sejak kapan dan sampai kapan "Sebaliknya, aku juga tidak menerimanya darimu. Toshi" saat di sentuh dan mendengar namanya di sebut membut pipi pemuda setengah Vampire tersebut memerah. Gintoki bisa merasakan kulit itu memanas "Tapi...Rahasia yang kau simpan tidak selalu buruk" tambahnya lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hijikata menerima ciuman tersebut dengan senang hati. Tidak seperti lidah Gintoki yang hangat, lidah Hijikata terasa dingin. Namun setelah waktu mengambil, sedikit demi sedikit kehangatan diantara mereka terbagi lalu menjadi panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. _mencintainya, sejak kapan dan sampai kapan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada kami._

 _Sampai kapan, aku mencintai seseorang yang 'tidak ada'?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi, jika mencintai sesuatu yang ada berarti adalah melepaskan dia_

 _Lebih baik aku mencintai yang tidak ada dan menjadi tidak ada_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin ini gila_

 _Tapi mencintainya berarti adalah mati. Dan untuk mati aku harus mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sangat_

 _._

 _._

 _Sangat_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sangat_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


End file.
